This invention relates generally to the field of manufacturing and more particularly to a system for manufacturing multiple component assemblies utilizing computer-assisted semi-automated component kitting.
The modern manufacturing environment is highly competitive and constantly generating a need for new levels of efficiency in order to maintain a competitive advantage as well as to take advantage of market growth and adjust to product change. Thus, in existing component-assembly operations, substantial need exists for methods and apparatus to increase efficiency and reliability in assembly utilizing unskilled labor. In the modern consumer market, it has been found that consumers desire a distinctive product. This requires production of many similar but different products to meet the demand for distinctive products. However, in prior art assembly techniques, components were stored near the assembler and the assembly line work was required to select parts from these stored parts for assembly on the assembly line. Since many of the stored parts for various slightly different products are similar to each other, the assemblers find it difficult to differentiate between various components on a timely basis. Thus, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for manufacture of multiple component assemblies which reduces the need for the assembler to make the parts selection decision.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a novel system for manufacturing multiple component assemblies utilizing a computer-controlled component kitting system wherein a computer dictates the selection of the correct components and quantities of components by one assembler and wherein construction of the assembly is performed by another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel manufacturing system which ensures that only complete component kits are selected.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel manufacturing system of multiple component assemblies utilizing a plurality of component selection cells which may be controlled independently or as a hierarchy of interdependent cells by a central computer for collection of components for assembly.
Briefly, according to one embodiment of the invention, a system for use in assembling multiple component assemblies utilizing semi-automated component kitting is provided. The system includes at least one component selection cell having a plurality of component bins wherein each component bin has an associated numeric display means for display of component quantities required for the selected assembly model. Associated with each numeric display is a means for clearing the respective numeric display and for generating a control signal in response to clearing of all numeric displays of a cell for a selected assembly model. A computer control means is provided for controlling the numeric displays responsive to entry of a selected assembly model number and for entering a schedule of selected assemblies to be successively assembled with successive assembly displays activated in response to the control signal.
In one embodiment, the system permits a microcomputer system to control the manufacturing process by controlling the collection of parts to form kits of parts placed in trays which are used by assembly workers to make the desired assemblies. The system provides for indication to the workers of what parts are needed to collect a kit of parts to be used to make an assembly. This is accomplished by storing components in an array of bins with numeric displays above each bin to form a component selection cell. The lights indicate what quantity of the components in the bin is needed to build the assembly. The components are collected in a tray (i.e., forming a kit of parts) and delivered to the assembly worker on the assembly line. The assembly worker can then concentrate on assembly of the desired assembly and not concern himself with choosing from several similar but different components to attach to the assembly. The system may utilize a plurality of the component selections cells, each accommodating a worker to collect components to form a kit of parts in trays. Trays may then be transferred to a central area cell for transfer to the proper location on the assembly line for assembly by assembly line workers.